Be Careful With What You Wish For
by The Tox
Summary: It's an unspoken rule that you do not interrupt Aizen's tea time. But curious Gin is bored.


It was impossible to keep track of time in Las Noches, at least to every human/shinigami/arrancar. But Sousuke Aizen could do it, proving again that he was some sort of Supreme Being. That or he just pretended he could do it, and since no one else could call him on it, managed to get away with it. That was Gin Ichimaru's theory.

In a sense, Gin could also tell time however. If only by watching Aizen, he knew that when Aizen was not in his throne room, bed room, bath room, balcony room, other throne room, living room or alternative throne room he was in his tea room and it was noon. Every day at noon Aizen spent his time there at the same time (or at least Aizen claimed it was at the same time) so Gin knew when it was noon and when it was not noon.

Whenever Gin ran out of other things to do he would lurk next to Aizen. He did this because of three reasons;

1) Gin was the only one allowed to stand next to Aizen for a long period of time. This was a sort of unspoken rule, but everyone knew that it was true, and no one dared to see what happened if they crossed it.

2) It was always funny to see Aizen mentally torture his minions without them realizing it.

3) Aizen was always available for him only to question and talk to, and their conversations were never fruitless.

The third reason was false; however, Gin learned when they had deflected to Hueco Mundo. Aizen's tea time meant Aizen's tea time. His tea time alone. This was also an unspoken rule; no one ever disturbed his tea time. Not even Gin.

One day however - at noon, Gin noticed - he was being incredible bored. There was no one to bother, no one to tease and nothing to do. So before long he found himself in front of the door to Aizen's tea room. The legendary room.

Gin was scared of death and he had no shame admitting it. But he felt unusually bold, so he knocked the door. He caught himself having stopped breathing as he awaited his captain's reply.

"Come on in, Gin", Aizen answered from the other side of the door. Gin couldn't believe his ears; was it really true? Of course, Aizen had never told anyone to never disturb his tea time right out, but Gin and the rest of Las Noches' inhabitants had gotten that feel. Yet now Gin had stepped inside the room.

It reminded him of the balcony room as it had the same shape; however instead of a throne the tea room had a table with two chairs. On one of the chairs Aizen sat with his tea cup in his hand. Another tea cup stood by the next chair, and as Gin stepped inside the room the door automatically closed behind him and Aizen gestured for him to sit.

Gin carefully sipped at the tea when he sat down, and when he looked up at Aizen the other just smiled his all-knowing smile.

"So did ya know I'd show up today, or 've ya jus' been having another cup of tea ready hopin' I'd stop by?" Gin asked playfully as he sat down his cup.

"Who knows?" Aizen replied with a mysterious expression.

"Well, ya're not mad right?" Gin asked, still with a playful voice although one as experienced as Aizen could detect a bit of worry too.

"Gin, have I ever been mad at you?" Aizen question skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope", Gin smiled, carefree again. But Aizen's question made him think a bit when Aizen drank more of his tea. Aizen had practically raised him, and Gin knew that he had not been the sweetest kid, so surely Aizen had scolded him once. Yet, Gin could not put his finger to a moment when that had been the case.

"What would ya do if ya got mad at me, then?" Gin asked, and although he sounded just as playful as usual real curiosity coated his words, and his smiling expression.

"I don't get mad", Aizen said. He sounded unimpressed, in perfect balance with his indifferent facial expression. "Have you ever seen me mad?"

Gin once again had to think really hard. "When Grimmjow took off to the World of the Livin'-"

"I wasn't angry. You eavesdropped, and you know that I was not mad."

"Not in the open, butcha had Tousen-san cut off his arm", Gin insisted, growing a bit irritated.

"Kaname acted on his own accord. I was not mad."

"'kay, but remember when I was a kid and we did those hollow-tests? When Tousen-san said that he'd kill Captain Urahara and ya stopped him. Then you were mad at him", Gin said. Aizen merely sighed.

"Have I given your intelligence too much credit, Gin? Surely you can separate anger from giving an order?"

Gin was very frustrated at this point. They had both finished their tea, but they still sat by the table, deeply involved in their "discussion". Then, Gin's smile which had wavered a bit as he grew annoyed shone again.

"So ya're sayin' ya won't get mad with me no matter what I do?" he asked with feinted innocence.

"I am saying that I do not get angry, yes", Aizen agreed and leaned backwards in his chair, curious as to what Gin might do. After all, Gin was his favourite since he was so unpredictable, even to him, while still never stepping outside of his lines.

The china shattered against the floor, letting the pieces spread around their feet. Gin had dropped the tea cups on purpose, and watched Aizen's reaction curiously. He was disappointed when Aizen did not throw a tantrum, or even sigh in annoyance, or raise an eyebrow. He was just… indifferent.

But now, Gin was not afraid of anything. Aizen would not kill him no matter what he did, so he had no lines he kept inside of. He got up from his seat, and walked over to Aizen who seemed to study him, although looking clearly bored.

"It's rude to stare, y'know", Gin teased. This caused Aizen to smile ever so slightly.

"True, I apologize", Aizen smiled but did not cease to look at his subordinate. That proved to be a wise move, for if he had not been watching Gin he might have not believed what happened next.

With a thud, Gin sat down on Aizen's lap. He locked his arms around Aizen's neck, and smiled devilishly at his captain.

A sentence that could, and maybe would, have left Aizen's mouth after that was "What are you up to, Gin?", but the sentence was left unsaid. Gin promptly went the extra mile and lent in to kiss Aizen.

Someway, deep inside, Gin was expecting to be shoved away, looked at with disgust and just stopped. But Aizen made no move, making Gin doubt himself when he was so close that their lips touched. He peaked a bit and saw that Aizen's eyes were closed.

He couldn't stop now, he knew. So he crashed their mouths together; at least it would lead to some sort of reacting. Even if not anger or disgust, Aizen could not treat a kiss with indifference, Gin hoped.

Aizen's lips were surprisingly soft for a callous man, but his tongue was not. It was demanding and powerful as it slipped into Gin's wide mouth. He felt a hand on the back of his head that kept him in place as Aizen turned the kiss into a full make-out session. Gin was already in his lap with his arms around Aizen's neck, after all, so what was there to lose?

Five long minutes later they parted fully, and not just for air. Aizen had opened his eyes again, and for a rare sight, so had Gin.

"Was that another attempt to get me mad, Gin?" Aizen mocked, but with an unserious glimpse in his eyes. "If so, you failed, I'm afraid."

"No, no, ya got it all wrong, cap'n", Gin insisted. He panted more than Aizen, and was unable to smile in the wide way he used to. His playful voice was intact however, and that was the important part. "Since I knew ya weren't gonna get mad I thought I could do what've always wanted to do." He said deviously.

"Although I suggest you aim higher than a kiss, I appreciate it", Aizen smiled.

"You got it wrong again, cap'n Aizen", Gin smiled. "I didn't just want to kiss ya, I wanted ta see if you were as good a kisser as Rangiku." And finally, _finally_, Gin saw Aizen twitch. When he didn't say anything, Gin leaned in closer so that his mouth was next to Aizen's ear. "A shame ya weren't."

The punishment that followed was in form of the illusion of a stripping Charlotte Chuuhlhorne giving Gin a lap dance. He never tried to piss Aizen off again.


End file.
